


The Long Ride

by Mustachebabs



Series: Korrasami Musings [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: The Avatar State is not all it's cracked up to be.





	The Long Ride

Going into the avatar state is exhausting. Korra can joke all day about the energy boosts and using it to win airball races, but it still takes a toll. On any given day, it’ll leave her muscles sore and her body feeling like sand bags. It’s one of those days and she’s laying on her cot in Air Temple Island looking at the ceiling. There’s a knock at the door and her eyes are too tired to even look over. 

“Hey Korra, I brought you some warm towels.” It’s Asami’s soothing voice and now the Avatar really wishes she could sit up to take in the engineer’s sight. 

Her silent prayer is answered when Asami comes to stand beside her, coming into view right above her. The engineer smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear and all Korra can do is smile. 

 "Long day, huh?“ Asami places the first warm towel down on Korra’s leg and the Avatar’s muscles command her to sigh in relief. That feels good. 

Three more towels later, her limbs are covered in warmth and Korra is starting to doze off from tiredness. 

"Thank you, Asami.” She manages to say finally, her eyes closed as she enjoys the warm feeling on her sore muscles.

“Don’t mention it, I’ll be back with dinner later. Get some rest.” 

Asami leans forward and kisses Korra’s forehead before she leaves the room. Now it would take the Avatar a little longer to rest peacefully.


End file.
